But She Was A Tomboy!:AAMRN
by Toto Loves Ash
Summary: Ash and MIsty meet up after 6 years apart AAMRN


".....But _SHE_ was a tomboy!" 

~*~

by _Totodile_

angela75nov@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON or "Whatever You Do, Don't!"

~*~

This park sure is beautiful. I can't wait to see him. She's on her way to meet a very dear childhood buddy of hers. It's been too long. I wonder if he's seeing anyone? I remember the day we met....

~Flashback~ (10 years earlier)

She was by the river fishing for a new water pokemon when all of the sudden, she caught something. She pulled the rod and reeled in a kid?......and a Pikachu. He's Pikachu didn't look good. She told him he should take it to the Pokemon Center. He looked up.....she looked where he was looking. It was a flock of Spearows headed right at us. He ran and took her bike! Hey, what is he doing? She tracked him down to the Pokemon Center. She yelled about her bike because on her way to the Pokemon Center she found a very crispy bike...as in burned to a crisp by electricity from his Pikachu! She was still yelling when she noticed he seemed upset. He was really worried about his Pikachu. Her heart melted...BUT just a little tiny bit. He was so sweet and innocent. He had the most adorable concerned look she had ever seen. His cheeks were dirty from his adventure with the Spearows that had been chasing him. He had and still has the sweetest puppy dog brown eyes. Who wouldn't like such a sweetie! So she started following him and told him it was because he ruined her bike but that was a big lie it was because she adored him and she still does to this very day/

~End Flashback~

It was a sunny day with only a few clouds in the sky, the wind was blowing gently. He was waiting to see her after all these years. He spotted her across the lawn on the other side of Pallet Park a beautiful park that was mostly walking trails and flower gardens with a few swings here and there. The boy was thinking about when he was younger he couldn't believe his eyes the girl in front of him cannot be his childhood buddy. This girl is way too beautiful to be her. She was walking right toward him....that can't be her. She waved. He looked around to see who this girl was waving at...It can't be me....but there wasn't anyone else around. The next thing he knew she was right in front of his eyes.

He looked her over from top to bottom. She was wearing her silky, shiny red hair down, the wind was blowing it into her beautiful face. Her sapphire eyes seem to sparkle as she looked at him.

Misty: Hi Ash, it's been a long time.

Ash: ...

He couldn't speak....he was mesmerized. She was wearing a summer dress that was flowing all around her it came to just half way between the middle of her thighs. She wore sandals. She was slender and curvy....she had been scrawny as a kid. 

Misty: Ash, I'm talking to you.

Ash: ...

She was so breathtaking that she blew his mind. Could this really be that girl?

Misty: Ash why are you looking at me like that?

Ash: ...

He was speechless, he still couldn't talk. She had always been so much of a tomboy, but that was her voice! It had to be her. This is so unbelievable, he thought. Well I remember when she was a tomboy, I never even considered that she was a girl. She was so boy like with her fiery temper and rough housing. This is a real shocker to me, he thought. Wow.

Misty: Hello! Ash!

Ash: ...

She used to wear this yellow shirt with red suspenders and shorts with red sneakers typical tomboy attire. But this _beauty_ in front of him was **_no_** tomboy.

Misty: **_Ash are you ever gonna answer me?! Ash Ketchum are you drooling?!!_**

OH no! Ash thought. I'm slobbering everywhere! How long have I been gawking at her anyway? It's real hard not too. He wiped off his drool and finally spoke.

Ash: .....**_I'm not drooling!_**

Misty: Then what's that shiny slobber on your face?

Ash: It's from some water I was drinking.

Misty: Where is your cup then?

Ash: Uhhhhhh, I mean I'm thirsty, so I need some water.

Misty: Ash, you are not making any sense at all.

Ash: Uhhhhh. I'm real thirsty, I swear it.

Misty: Whatever Ash.

Ash: You don't remember? Ash and food.

Misty: Well it has been a long time. I remember _you_.

She glanced him up and down. Not bad, she thought, I liked him as a kid but now there's definitely more to like about him now. He has grown into a real looker with that gorgeous black hair and that body. There ought be a law, she thought. He was wearing a t-shirt and tight jeans. I can't wait to see the rear view of him, she thought to herself and giggled under her breathe.

Misty: Well Ash you have grown up real nice! You look so good I could eat you.

Ash: _Misty!_

Misty: Well I could, it's just a compliment don't worry I won't bite you. Could you turn around for me please? 

Ash: Why?

Misty: I wanna look at you.

Ash: Why?

Misty: Because.

Ash: Why?

Misty: _Just turn around for a minute!_

Ash: Oh all right.

She was checking out his rear end. That is nice! Good view, she whistled at him.

Ash: _Misty! _

He quickly turned around startled at how she was acting. He kinda liked it. Wow! Is she forward! Thought Ash, way forward! But I kinda like it, I think. It's still weird that it's Misty of all people I thought I'd never be attracted to her. But here I am and boy am I!!!!

Misty: I can't believe it's been so long, what 6 years, you're 20 now?

Ash: Yeah so you're 21. But I'll be 21 in a month.

Misty: I know _your _birthday Ash. 

She stressed on the YOUR part, he started to sweat. 

Ash: Misty, you're making me a little uneasy.

Misty: Oh relax, calm down, I just flirting with you cause your **_hot_**. I mean look at you.

Ash: You are really forward.

How is he supposed to concentrate on anything now. He can't get a certain thought involving Misty and a mattress out of his head now. What am I gonna do? He considered to himself. I need a cold shower.

Ash: Misty, I need to go back to my house and shower I'm hot.

Misty: I know you're hot but ok. Can I join you? She teased.

Ash: Uhhhhhh.

Misty: Lighten up, I'm playing with you.

Ash: You're playing with my head.

Misty: No comment.

Ash: Huh?

Misty: I'm having fun, let's go, Ashy.

She patted him on the back side.

Ash: _MISTY!_

He was nervous how far could this go, or is she just messing with me? He pondered to himself. Misty, Misty, Misty what am I gonna do with you. He was pretty puzzled. I still am at a loss as to how Misty the mallet slinging, hot headed tomboy has turned into a KNOCK OUT.

Ash: Misty, how did you end up, uh how do I put this, not so boyish? 

Misty: Well that's a little rude! I grew up Ash.. 

She winked at him. He blushed.

Ash: You should a sent me a picture.

Misty: I didn't think you would be interested.

Ash: Well to tell the truth, I wasn't back then but I sure am now!

Misty: Let's let you get that shower.

Ash: Ok.

They drove to Ash's apartment. It was in the middle of town. It was a one bedroom with a small kitchen and a bed that came down from the wall. He was a gym leader at the Pallet Town gym but he was saving up for a house. So he got a real cheap apartment till he was done saving up. 

Ash: You can watch T. V. while I take my shower.

Misty: Will do.

He grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. Since his bed came down from the wall his living room was also his bedroom. There are only really 3 rooms the bathroom, the living/bedroom and the small kitchen. Misty was sitting on the couch it was black all his furniture was black. What is it with males and black, Misty thought. She especially hated his big black leather chair, ugly! She would make changes if they did hook up cause obviously Ashy has no taste. I bet he looks _good_ in the shower. Actually I bet he looks really _gorgeous_. I should cool it or I'm gonna end up jumping his bones. He came out of the shower with only a towel around his waste. His sexy black hair was still wet and so was his muscular chest, he has a six-pack rock-hard abdomen. Down Misty, down girl. She couldn't peel her eyes away, since his living room was also his bedroom this is where his clothes are. He had to walk right in front of her looking like **_that_** she was speechless. She just stared with her jaw on the floor. She wanted to accidentally make his towel fall but she didn't go that far. Nope, I may talk forward but he's gonna have to make the first move. He went and got dressed in the kitchen. Misty was fanning herself off, trying to calm down. Her hormones were in over drive. She really needs to chill out a little, take it slower than that but I can sure as hell look she thought. He was finally done and came out in another pair of tight jeans that he looked _so_ appealing in and a black muscle shirt. 

Ash: Why are you so quiet, all of the sudden?

Misty: I was thinking.

Ash: What were you thinking?

Misty: I don't think I outta tell you or you may end up dragging your bed down.

Ash: Ok, more of _that_ huh.

Misty: I'm sorry but you do look attractive.

Ash blushed. Well I guess I know she likes me. I guess I'll tell her how I feel too. What could it hurt?

Ash: Thanks, you look fine yourself. Unbelievably beautiful, you've really grown up. You're as they say 'easy on the eyes'.

Misty: Wow thanks Ash. I'm real delighted I came to see you.

Ash: Let's go out to eat, what do you say?

Misty: Alright.

Ash: Cheeseburgers?

Misty: Some things are still the same huh.

Ash: Yeah.

Misty: You know I have always liked you. I even checked you out when you were not looking when we were kids. You were always cute. Even....even when you were mad.

Ash: Wow, really?

Misty: Mmmm Hhhmmm.

Ash: Wow.

Misty: You said that already.

Sparks were really flying for the both of them. Not to mention the _tension_ was very high.

Misty: You should come see my place sometime.

Ash: That'd be great.

They got in Misty's car and drove to the burger place. They were both hungry. Especially since both of them were trying to not think about what they _really_ wanted to be doing. But they both wanted to. After they ate they were just sitting there when Misty got up.

Misty: Do you want an ice cream cone? My treat.

Ash: Sure chocolate, please. Thanks, Misty.

Misty: No problem.

They ate their ice cream Misty watched the way he was licking it and really wanted to kiss him especially since he must taste like chocolate. He was watching her too and thinking precisely the same thing. They gazed into each others eyes as they ate. They were both getting thoughts that they keep trying to suppress but it just wasn't working. Misty was thinking that she was wanting to kiss him more and more every single second. Ash was thinking he liked to kiss her so bad it was physically painful not too. He finished his ice cream and then so did she.

Ash: What do you wanna do now?

Misty: We could rent a movie and watch it at your place.

Ash: That sounds magnificent.

Misty sniggered at him for saying magnificent. Maybe if I am concentrating on a movie, I'll quit all these sexy thoughts. Ash was thinking, I wonder if she is as bothered as _I _am? I might ask her if this keeps up. I'm going absolutely crazy with desire. Desire that keeps getting worse every second I'm with her. They went to the video store.

Ash: So Mist, what kind of movie, do you wanna see?

Misty: I don't know let's see what's here.

They rented an action movie. I've wanted to see this one thought Ash. I hope I can pay attention to the movie with Misty in the same room. Misty was thinking, I hope I can keep my hands to myself. Well I have so far and as they say 'so far, so good'. They went back to his apartment and put the DVD in his DVD player to watch and sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and some cold drinks. The movie was an action film with lots of drama and a very sexy scene. It was the main actress and actor they were all wet in the rain kissing very passionately. Getting soaked to the bone. They were both very gorgeous people. Oh boy thought Ash not this, this isn't helping at all. He put his arm around Misty to be close to her and she leaned in against him and laid her head on his shoulder. They kept watching the seen unfold the couple was now indoors losing their wet clothes and throwing them in the dryer. While they kissed their way to the bedroom. Ash stroked Misty's beautiful red hair and kept watching. Misty enjoyed his tender touch. She was very comfy. Being so close to such a great guy. The movie finally ended and it was late. It had been a long movie. 

Ash: You can sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch.

Misty: We could both sleep on the bed.

Ash: You sure?

Misty: Yeah.

Ash: Do you have something to sleep in?

Misty: Uh, no.

Ash: Here you can wear my shirt

He tossed her one of his long t-shirts. She went to the bathroom to change and came out. Ash thought she looked real cute in his shirt. He always did like girls that were dressed that way. So they laid down to go to sleep.

Misty: Goodnight, Ash. Sweet dreams.

Ash: Same to you Mist. Goodnight.

When he woke up the next morning Misty was cuddled up to him. She had her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and then gently moved her so he could get up. She stayed asleep. He went to get them some breakfast. 

She finally woke up and smelled something. What is that? She got up and looked into the kitchen. There was Ash cooking, Ash Ketchum cooking.

Misty: Since when do you cook?

Ash: Actually, I could only find some eggs. I need to go to the grocery store, today. I'm practically out of food. All I have is a few beers and some microwave dinners. These were the last of the eggs. I just wanted to cook breakfast for you.

Misty: Ash. you are such a sweetie. Let's go to the grocery store together after breakfast and maybe I'll cook some dinner.

Ash: Uh, _you_ cook?

Misty: Well I have taking a cooking course actually because I missed Brock's cooking so much. I decided to learn how to cook myself. So can I cook you dinner, Ash?

Ash: Well when you put it that way sure, why not.

Misty: I'll make Chicken Alfredo does that sound good?

Ash: It sounds great.

~*~

They already went to the store and are now unpacking the groceries. After they were done putting then up. They were standing near the couch. Misty decided to tickle Ash. She grabbed him and pushed into the couch and sat on him and started tickling him. 

Ash: Misty stop it.

He said this between giggles. She continued to tickle him. Finally he had had enough. He grabbed her arms and held them at her sides. She was still sitting on his lap facing him. They looked at each other and their eyes locked. They suddenly quit laughing becoming serious as they looked at each other. He let go of her and brushed a lone red hair from her face and put it behind her ear. Their breathing was rapid still gazing at each other very intensely. Misty leaned in and kissed his cheek. She then looked into his eyes again and smiled. She then gets up and heads to the bathroom to think leaving Ash looking after her as he puts his hand right where she just kissed him.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. What am I doing? This is my best friend. I know I've been teasing him but I didn't think it was possible that something might happen till just now. What is going on?

He sat there on the couch still touching his cheek. Wow. I never thought my best friend would make me feel this way but what is this exactly? I really don't know. I'm so confused right now.

Misty pulled herself together and went back to the couch and sat down next to Ash. 

Misty: So Ash I was thinking let's get out of here and do something. Whatcha say?

Ash: Sure, we could go to the pool hall. I go there pretty often.

Misty: But I really don't know how to play pool.

Ash: I can teach ya Mist. How about it?

Misty: Why not.

~*~

They arrived at the pool hall. It was crowded and smoky from all the smokers. There was a Jukebox in the far corner and right now the song playing just plain sucked. So Misty went to play a better one. She felt like rocking out so she played some upbeat stuff. Her and Ash then found a pool table and began to play. He had to lean over and get really close to show her how to play. She really liked being this close to him. He was so much fun to spend time with and they had always got along so well as they had gotten older. This wasn't the case at first because they used to always fight. She laughed as she thought of this. Ash was still showing her how to play. She could feel his warm breathe on the back of her neck and it sent chills down her spine.

Ash: Ok lean down and line it up. Yeah like this. Now shoot it. Great see you can do this.

She smiled at him. This is so great I wish it would never end but I have to go back home and get back to work at the end of the week. That sucks but oh well I do have to get on with my life after this. Ha, what life all I do is work eat and sleep because I can't have him who am I kidding? Only myself that's who. Oh well better enjoy this while it lasts.

Ash was having a little trouble showing her how to play because he was so close to her when he was doing it. Why does she make me feel like this? I really need to stop thinking of her as anything but a really great friend. Ya right. Just a friend who am I kidding? She is so gorgeous now! I need to remember that we are only friends! Friends that's all we will ever be if I say anything it'll just ruin what we already have now. I'm getting kinda hungry. He thought.

Ash: Well Misty, still wanna cook for me?

Misty: Oh course _Ash_! Let's get going.

~*~

She was putting the sauce into the noodles with the chicken when he came out of the bathroom. He had taken another shower and he was in just a towel again. I wish he would stop doing this to me! She thought. He was getting himself some clothes to wear again. He looked so good there with that towel around his waist and his black hair still wet. He had droplets of water all over his exposed skin and the light was shining on them. She watched a drop go down his back. She watched him not paying attention to what she was doing she almost dropped the hot pasta all over herself.

Misty: Oh, Shoot! Oh, thank god I didn't spill it.

Ash: What happened?

Misty: I almost dropped it on the ground.

Ash: Why'd ya do that?

Misty: Uhh...no reason, just an accident.

Ash: Well pay attention to what you're doing Mist. You could've burned yourself.

Misty: I know I'll be more careful next time.

He left to go to the bathroom and get dressed. When he came out he was ready to eat. It sure smells good. He thought.

Ash: That sure smells good Mist.

Misty: After we eat I need a shower, too.

Ash: Sure.

She fixed their plates and they began to eat.

Ash: I can't believe how good a cook you are, Mist.

Misty: Well thanks, Ash.

She just smiled at him. He always have been so sweet to everyone and every Pokemon he ever met, sigh. If only....but oh well. She thought.

He looked at her as she was eating. She is even cute just sitting there eating. He smiled back. This is some great food, too. He thought. She got up and washed her plate off and headed toward the bathroom.

Misty: Oh, where are the towels?

Ash: In the closet right there on the left.

Misty: Thanks, Ash.

Misty left her bag in the living room on purpose because she was gonna do to him what he had done to her twice now. Even though he probably didn't realize what he was doing to her. How could he? Oh well too late now. My bag is still out there. She climbed into the shower and relaxed under the warm water. When she finished she wrapped the towel around herself and walked out to get her bag off the living room floor. I wonder if he's looking?

Ash was looking alright. He was in a trance. Talk about beautiful. His mouth was hanging open. Damn! She had the towel around her right under her arms and she had a towel on her head but she was still wet. He could see water trailing down her very long slender, curvaceous legs. He licked his lips and sighed a little too loud. She turned around.

Misty: You okay?

Ash: ...

Misty: Ash?

Ash: ...Oh yeah everything's fine. Just fine.

Just like you, he thought. She walked back into the bathroom and grinned to herself. Yes, he noticed! Ha! Yes! She got dressed and walked back out. He looked at her and gasp to himself. She was wearing a blue dress. Slowly and seductively his gaze slid downward. She didn't miss his obvious examination and approval. Her gentle and overwhelming beauty was driving him nuts. She smiled at him. He felt a little hot, when did it get so humid in here, he thought. 

Ash: What are ya all dressed up for?

Misty: Cause we are going clubbing or at least dancing. Maybe a few drinks.

Ash: Well I better change then. Sounds fun, Mist.

They drove to a little club that Ash frequents quite often because of boredom. The place was crowded. Of course it was a Friday night! Misty glanced at Ash, he looked good. He was wearing a black button up shirt with his tight jeans. She didn't care because those jeans really did do his rear some justice and she liked to look at it. She was happy to be there with him.

Ash: Hey Mist, how about that dance?

Misty: Great!

~*~song~*~

Deep in Denial Ville

Trying to fight the way I feel

I go Jello when you smile

I start blushing - My head rushing

~*~

She was unaware of the captivating picture she created when she smiled at him. He was speechless as he gazed at the beauty that was now in his arms. Sigh. She just glided along the floor with him gazing into his eyes. She was getting chills down her back from being so close to her friend.

~*~

If you stand too close to me

I might melt down from the heat

If you look my way one more time 

I'm gonna go out of my mind

~*~

Her heart was beating very fast being so close to Ash was intoxicating her senses. He was feeling a bit of a head rush. He was liking it though.

~*~

Whatever you do...

Don't even think about it 

Don't go and get me started

Don't you dare drive me crazy

Don't do that to me baby

~*~

Every time his gaze met hers her heart turned over in response. She saw the heart rendering tenderness of his gaze. She really wanted him but its not possible unfortunately she sighed. 

~*~

You stop me in my tracks

My heart pumping to the max

I'm such a sucker for your eyes

They permanently paralyze

~*~

Ash please she thought to herself, please don't do this to me, please. But she couldn't tell him what he was doing to her. She didn't want him to not be her friend anymore.

~*~

Whatever you do...

Don't even think about it 

Don't go and get me started

Don't you dare drive me crazy

Don't do that to me baby

(Whatever you do, don't do that to me)

~*~

He wanted her to quit looking at him like that it was driving him mad. I wonder if there's something she's not letting on about?

~*~

You got my heart under attack

You give me shivers down my back

D'ya have to walk the way you do?

I get weak just watching you

~*~

Who am I kidding? She thought, Ash Ketchum has always done this to me! Every since he was just a little boy. I need a drink!

~*~

Whatever you do...

Don't even think about it 

Don't go and get me started

Don't you dare drive me crazy

Don't do that to me baby

Don't do that - don't do that.

~*~

The song ended and they left the dance floor. They were both tense from the situation and both wanted a drink. Misty however drank hers a little too fast and then ordered another.

Ash: Take it easy, Mist.

Misty: Oh Ash, if I get drunk you'll take care o' me won't ya?

She said it so sweetly, how could he resist that face.

Ash: You bet, Mist.

She continued to drink to ease her mind. She had to quit thinking about Ash like that! What is wrong with me? She thought As the night wore on, Misty was just plain drunk. Ash on the other hand hadn't hardly drank his first drink so that he would be able to take care of her if she needed it. Well she sure did.

Ash: Come on Mist, Let's go home now.

Misty: Whatever you say.

She had a drunken slur so it was kinda hard to understand her but he knew what she said. He put his arm around her. he guided her to the car. She fell asleep in the car so he had to wake her up to get her inside. When they got inside, she began to talk to him.

Misty(drunk): Hey Ash, you know I love ya right, Ashy. You know I been wanting you since the day we met.

His eyes widened in alarm, shock and surprise but he continued to listen.

Misty(drunk): Ashy, I really, really like you. I mean really, really love you. You know I can't look at you without blushing. How come you could never figure it out? I sure wish you would figure it out. Now Ashy, I really still wanna be your friend if you don't feel the same but in case your unsure....

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him intensely. He got a little nervous. She ran her finders along the side of his face and gazed at his loving brown eyes. His skin tingled under her touch. She stepped forward and clasped her body tightly to his. She kissed him all of the sudden. Her lips were very persuasive. He was shocked at his own eager response to the touch of her lips. They went on like this for a while till he realized that she was still drunk and he reluctantly pulled away. 

Ash(breathlessly): Mist, we should get you to bed. 

He took her over to his bed and laid her down. He took her shoes off her achy feet and covered her with his warm blanket and sighed to himself. If only you weren't drunk, he thought. He then got dress for bed and fell asleep beside her.

~*~

She awoke first in the morning. Why am I still in these clothes? I must've got drunker that I meant too. Oh no! I hope I kept my big mouth shut! She was scared! She was very scared. Well, I'll act normal and if he brings it up then we will discuss it but hopefully nothing happened. She got up and went to take a shower and put on fresh clothes. When she came out he was still asleep so she decided that maybe she should just go after all it is time for her to get back to work tomorrow. She might as well leave now she thought. It's been fun, she thought. She leaned over his sleeping body and place a soft, gentle kiss upon his warm cheek. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

He finally awoke. Huh? Why is it so quiet? Where is she? He got up and looked all around the apartment. Her bag is gone. She must've left without saying goodbye. But why? I gotta talk to her. I gotta go to Cerulean and confront her about last night anyway. He quickly dressed and drove to Cerulean City.

~*~

She finally arrived home. That is such a long drive! Why was I in such a hurry to leave? She wondered to herself. Just then there was a loud knock at the door.

Misty: Who could that be?

She opened the door.

Misty: Ash? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?

Ash: I should ask you that. Why'd ya leave without saying goodbye?

Misty: Cause I was leaving today anyway.

Ash: What are you trying to hide?

Misty: Nothing.

Ash: So do you remember what you said last night and what you did?

Misty: No, what happened?

Ash: You said you loved me.

The warmth of his smile echoed in his voice as he said this to her. She was speechless....she couldn't utter even a sound. He just grinned at her but in such a way that it made her heart race and almost come out of her chest. She calmed herself and began to speak.

Misty: Well I....

Too late he was right there and then he kissed her. His nearness made her senses spin. His hands slipped up her arms bringing her closer to him and into a deeper kiss. His tongue sent shivers of desire racing though her. The kiss sent the pit of her stomach into a wild swirl. She was enchanted by him. She was falling harder than she already had. She didn't want the kiss to end. The kiss was like a soldering heat that joins metals. His lips were warm and sweet on hers. Finally they pulled apart, breathing rapidly.

Misty: I guess you feel the same way.

Ash: I always have.

Misty: You wanna come in?

Ash: I thought you'd never ask.

~*~

The End

~*~

Reviews welcome angela75nov@yahoo.com


End file.
